Love History
by Moores
Summary: 10 canciones, 10 momentos, un solo sentimiento. Serie de drabbles sobre Italia y Alemania. "Reto MP3"


Italia & Alemania

Miss Murder – AFI

Estaría así toda su maldita vida. Solo él y los cientos de remordimientos que le acosarían hasta que dejara de existir, si eso ocurría algún día. Miraba el cielo, las estrellas brillantes y tenía ganas de llorar. Perder la guerra no era lo que lo tenía así, era lo que perdió por esa estúpida guerra. No solo su dinero y su dignidad, sino que también a su hermano y a él. Cada día sentía que caía más hondo, más abajo en esa depresión y poco le importaba, realmente no le importaba. Ya antes había escuchado tantos cucús, solo que antes habían venido de relojes y estaban acompañados por el tic tac de los mismos, pero no provenían de ningún lado y le parecía jodidamente cómico, volverse loco de ese modo era, de un modo retorcido y poco agradable, tan poco ortodoxo y convencional a la vez. Pero, de un modo, le gustaba.

The Musc of the Night – The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack

Era linda la noche allí, en su casa. Fuera, el festival estaba activo, la gente reía y bailaba, bebiendo litros y litros de vino. Pero él estaba allí, en la azotea de su casa, sentado viendo el cielo oscuro. Las lágrimas brillaban divinamente y la brisa era refrescante, y a pesar de que todo era bello él lloraba. Era como si ese hermoso paisaje lo evocara a él, a sus recuerdos juntos. Casi podía sentirlo en su piel, esos abrazos involuntarios en la noche, esa sonrisa que mostraba cuando creía que nadie le miraba. Todo él, su olor a crema de afeitar y su peculiar gesto serio, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Pero sobre todo, la mirada penetrante que tenía, ese gesto peculiar de seriedad que mostraban sus hermosos ojos azules que lo dejaba sin aliento. Esa música que solo él podía tocar sin tocar un instrumento, casi sentía que volaba cuando él estaba a su lado, cuando él lo tomaba en brazos después de la pelea y lo llevaba a casa, a curar sus heridas. Había sido el hombre, no, la nación más estúpida del mundo; lo había traicionado. Él había jurado algo, algo que no cumplió y ahora estaba sentado allí, solo, recordando al rubio llamado Alemania, y se sentía miserablemente solo. Había sido estúpido…

Angie – La Ley

No podía quedarse. Lo había intentado, nadie podía decir que no, pero era una guerra, ¿uno hace lo necesario para ganar una guerra y sobrevivir, no? Eso le había dicho su abuelo, pero ahora que le decía que se iba. Cuando había soltado esas dos simples palabras, pudo ver como la mirada de Alemania había cambiado tanto. Era una mirada triste, dolida y necesitada. Italia no podía ver esos ojos. Lo habían intentado, él lo había intentado, ¡Nadie podía a atreverse a negarlo! Pero no podía, él no era fuerte, no era nada. Alemania si lo era, y él solo significaba un peso extra para el primero. No tenía porque hacerle eso, era mejor dejarlo ir, ¿no? Era lo mejor. Italia pensó que Alemania era bello en ese momento, bello y doloroso. Era como lo que jamás podía tocar, el claro jardín que oscurecía cuando él se acercaba. Y cuando él había dicho las dos palabras, Alemania se lanzo a él, sujetándole sus brazos y sacudiéndole, gritando que no debía irse. Él chico sonrió.

―Es lo mejor…― Le dijo. ―, lo intente, pero yo no soy abuelo Roma. Jamás debí entrar en esta guerra, no era mi guerra. Lo siento, Doitsu, es lo mejo…

Alemania lo derribo. ¡Oh, se miraba tan hermoso!

El Duelo – La Ley

¡¿Cómo había osado? ¿¡Cuando prometes algo es para cumplirse, no! ¡Pero ese despreciable italiano lo había timado por completo…! El joven lloraba, tirado en el suelo, incapaz de reconocer al rubio. No, lo reconocía y perfectamente, Alemania lo sabía. El alemán cargo su arma y lo apunto, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no de esa manera tan increíblemente estúpida. No iba a dejarlo, lo había prometido… lo había prometido… ¡NO PODIA HACERLE ESO!

―Alemania por favor…

―Cállate.

―Esto no tiene que ser…

― ¡Cállate! ¡Tu ahora estas bajo mi mando, así que levántate y camina!

Alemania tembló por dentro, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba. Miro al italiano, tirado en el suelo, con la mejilla roja e hinchada y un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios. Lo había golpeado, con todo su odio. Diablos, ¿en que se convertía?

Crímenes Perfectos – Andrés Calamaro

Estaba bebiendo cerveza como jamás en su maldita vida lo había hecho. Solo bebía. Su hermano estaba a su lado, callado y bebiendo con él. Se sentía miserablemente destrozado, y no se debía a las terribles heridas de su cuerpo, sino a la traición del chico. ¿Oh, qué cosa tan estúpida pudo haber hecho en su otra vida (si es que la tenia) como para que él le pagara así? ¿Lo había cuidado, no? ¿Lo había recibido en su casa todas las veces que él había querido ir? Entonces, ¿Por qué le había pagado así? Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia, el chiquillo lo había dejado solo, él intento (de modo retorcido) hacer que él se quedara a su lado, pero poco logro. Lo había golpeado incluso. Luego habían llegado esos estúpidos y se lo habían quitado… se lo habían arrebatado de sus manos. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Le dolía el pecho, muy en el fondo de su pecho. Tal vez era tanta cerveza, talvez era tanto estrés, talvez…

― ¿Se te ah roto el corazón, West?

Alemania abrió mucho los ojos. Si eso era, estaba solo y con el corazón roto. El destino había lanzado la moneda, ¿no? Pero el fue tan estúpido que la forzó a caer, haciendo que cayera del lado de la soledad y el dolor. Si, ese era su destino…

Moving – Macaco

La gente gritaba de alegría, era un gran día para todos. El inicio del gran mundial de futbol. Todos los países estaban allí, dispuestos a jugar como nunca en su vida. Alemania había ido a ver el partido de Japón, para apoyar al que era su amigo, pero entonces lo vio. No jugaba, claro, pero estaba entre el público. Gritaba emocionado apoyando al nipón. Sonreía y gritaba tanto como podía y Alemania sentía que el corazón se le detenía. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, tenía que llegar al otro lado del estadio, a como fuera. La gente se interponía, pero los apartaba, tenía que moverse rápido, Romano estaba allí y si este le veía, alejaría al chico de él. Casi brinco a un niño pequeño y fue cuando el Sur le miro, ese día no lo vio ni le hablo.

Perfect Day – Varios Artistas (Bowie y Bono entre ellos)

Estaba sentado en el parque cercano a su casa. Tenía ganas de estar allí, solamente, mirando el día que estaba hermosísimo. El cielo azul brillaba, brillaba demasiado e Italia tenía ganas de llorar de lo precioso que estaba. Sentado en esa banca volvió a recordad el día que hizo esa promesa que no cumplió. Las lágrimas silenciosas bajaron, lentas pero agresivas, y parecían quemarle la piel. Los delicados sollozos iniciaron y agradeció mental mente estar solo. Pero entonces un pañuelo blanco se tendió frente a él. El chico miro al hombre a su lado y sonrió levemente, crédulo de lo que veía. Alemania estaba allí, sentado, mirando al cielo. El italiano tomo el pañuelo y se limpio las lágrimas, sintiéndose avergonzado. El alemán suspiro.

―Es un día perfecto, ¿no?― Dijo, solemne y el chico asintió nervioso.

―Si, lo es, sobre todo porque tu estas aquí, Doitsu…― Italia rió, alegre…

The Lobster Quadrille – Almost Alice (Soundtrack of Alice in Wonderland)

Estaban en un rio, Italia tenía los pies en el agua, la cual le cubría los tobillos. Japón estaba allí, era una de esas reuniones que tenían como si fueran simples humanos, como simples amigos. Muy distantes, pero a fin de cuentas amigos. Alemania estaba alejado del agua, fingiendo que leía pero realmente miraba a Ita-chan. Jugaba divertido, y eso lo divertía a él. Era como ver a un pequeño cocodrilo en su lago. Rio, eso sonaba tonto.

Magic Dance – Labyrinth Soundtrack (Sing David Bowie)

Bailar no era precisamente su talento, y él lo sabía, por eso mismo lo invitaba. ¡Pero Alemania era tan necio! A veces deseaba tener algo de la magia de Inglaterra y así poder cambiar ese semblante serio y ese carácter obstinado por uno más alegre y amable. Si, así podrían bailar toda la noche. Quizás hasta participar de su próximo carnaval. También podría invitarlo más seguido, bailar era bueno para el corazón y el alma (o eso oyó) y, talvez si bailaba con el corazón, podría dejar de llorar en las noches. Porque Alemania lloraba todas las noches, desde que la guerra había terminado. Si, esa era su misión en la vida, que el alemán no llorara más, eso pensó Italia, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, riendo, y lo jalaba a la pista de baile. El poder de la música y la magia del baile serian sus aliados, o al menos por esa noche. Ya por la mañana intentaría con una rica pasta y wurts (también había escuchado que se podía llegar al corazón de alguien por su estomago – talvez debía de dejar de juntarse con los gemelos México…-

Algo Contigo – Andrés Calamaro.

¡Basta! Era momento de ser un verdadero soldado, ¿acaso no era más valiente el que vence su miedo que el que lo ignora? ¡Si, eso era! Debía decirlo, solo cuatro palabras y quizás lograba lo que deseaba. Ya no podía fingir que pasaba por ahí y había sentido ganas de viciarlo, ni tenía que mentirle cuando lo miraba en el mismo café al que sabía que iba cada lunes y martes a la hora del almuerzo por "casualidad". Pero es que era cobarde, debía admitirlo, y no había tenido el valor para decírselo. Estaba allí, sentado en el parque de siempre, donde solían encontrarse "casualmente" un sábado en la tarde al mes, el sábado que él tenía libre. Diablos, estaba nervioso, pero debía decirlo porque ya no soportaba más. Debía decirlo, quería tener algo con él. Le gustara o no, así era, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Era un tonto enamorado…


End file.
